


Homework Help

by AFarFetchedPlot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kid!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFarFetchedPlot/pseuds/AFarFetchedPlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Loosely) based on a prompt I received on Tumblr:</p><p>'What about highschool!lestrolly with greg being anxious about an assignment and molly helping him'. This version's set with both of them in primary school instead, but the rest's the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework Help

“Maths is stupid,” Greg declared, pushing the book away from him and scowling at it, arms folded across his chest. Molly glanced up from her position on the floor, where she’d been trying to persuade her cuddly toys to sit _just_ right so they could enjoy afternoon tea.  Abandoning her attempts to get Benji Bear to sit up straight, she padded slowly over.

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it _is_ ,” he insisted. “Besides, I don’t _need_ maths. I just need to be able to catch baddies. Don’t need maths for that.”

“That what you’re gonna do when you’re big? Catch baddies?” Molly asked, wide-eyed as she fiddled with the ends of her ponytail, her gaze never leaving Greg as he nodded proudly.

“Yup. Gonna be a policeman like my Dad. Don’t need maths for that, just need to run fast. And I can run _very_ fast,” he adds with a mischievous grin. “I always beat Phillip from down the road when we have a race.”

Considering this information quietly – she thought Greg would make a very good policeman when he was a grown-up, and he’d get a hat which was very important and would make him look very smart – Molly’s face suddenly scrunched into a frown.

“But… How will you know how many baddies you’ve thrown in prison if you can’t do maths…?” Greg didn’t reply immediately, just blinked a couple of times before slowly pulling the maths book back towards him, his expression slightly sheepish.

“Perhaps maths isn’t stupid really,” he mumbled, and Molly positively beamed at him.

“I knew maths couldn’t be stupid.” Running over, she pressed a clumsy kiss to his cheek before fleeing back to her tea party.

“Yuck!” Pulling a face, Greg scrubbed at his cheek, though his movements were half-hearted, a small, slightly embarrassed grin playing about his lips as he watched Molly battle with her bears once more. “What was _that_ for?”

“For saying maths wasn’t stupid. I saw Mummy do it to Daddy the other day. Why, didn’t you like it?”

“’S ok,” he replied with a shrug, suddenly very interested in his exercise book again. “But you shouldn’t do that when you’re not married.”

“ _Can_ we get married then?” Greg paused, thinking, before breaking into a grin and nodding.

“Yeah, alright then.” Leaping to her feet with an excited squeal, her tea party forgotten, Molly ran over and hugged Greg. Kissing his cheek again, she slipped from the room, Greg’s indignant shout of “We’re not _married_ yet, it’s not allowed!” following Molly as she rushed to find her mother to tell her about the wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Planning a sequel to this one showing the actual 'wedding', which I'll post just as soon as I find time to finish it xD


End file.
